The present invention relates to a drilling restart control system for a drilling machine operated by means of numerical control (NC), and more particularly, to a drilling restart control system of an NC drilling machine for machining a printed wiring board (PWB) which controls the restarting of the drilling machining when the drilling machining is temporarily interrupted by something such as an electric power failure or a stop operation.